The Second Great Nasod War
by Infinitespada
Summary: This is not a fight for the El anymore. It's a fight for humanity. Eve has no control over the new generation of Nasods. The El Tree became corrupt and the previously defeated Secret Boss came back stronger with Nasod King the worse of all. I am not going to sit here and watch as everything gets destroyed! It's time to take a stand! This is the Second Great Nasod War after all...


**Sencho PoV (Yin-Yang Master)**

Yo..my name is Sencho. The leader of the Guild established to keep the El and Lurensia safe.

"Alright! We got the El back!"

A few days ago we defeated the Nasod King. Upon breaking the chamber Eve was in the El emerged from underground and the Queen of Nasod awoken from her slumber. Despite that the Nasods tried using my power to fuel and power their Nasod knights, I still felt bad for the lonely little girl. I'm glad Elsword let her join our team and I was happy to let her and Eterna join our guild...however, something felt gravely wrong...my 6th sense was warning me of something bad, something very bad. Using telepathy I contacted my Sensei/Senpai Lilith. Lilith and I had many things in common, including the strength of our 6th sense, she's the one who helped me control my demon side unlike my counterpart Twin Destroyer or the me that embraced his demon side and neglected Lilith's advice Rage unleasher.

"Lilith-senpai...something doesn't feel right.."

"I know..I feel it too.."

"It feels like demons..a lot of them."

"Not only that..but war, the demons aren't the only one we need to look out for. Sent.. Watch your back."

"Alright"

I pushed the demon thought out of my head as there was something power, more closer, more dangerious. The El didn't feel right for some reason, but I didn't say anything. Elsword and co was so happy, I couldn't bare ruin there hope..that's a decision I regret every day this drags on...the team walked back to Ruben..soon...everything will return back to normal...Or so we thought..

We finally reached the El Tree, the bad feeling was so bad I felt as if I was going to throw up. Big Sis Rena took notice quickly and asked if I was ok. I lied so I wouldn't worry anyone. Yet another mistake that led to this..Elsword put the El back to where it was and that is when it happened. The El Tree began being enveloped by robotic El also turned robotic, Eve quickly confirmed the parts to be Nasod technology. Dozens of Nasods came popping out from the tree and immediately attacked us. We tried fighting back but there powers were that Ignis, Leviathan, and Crow Raider. By the time we took the Nasod device out millions of elite Nasod knights were created. And with the El Tree in such state everything except humans became increasingly violant and powerful. We quickly ran to investigate Altera when Wally returned. Defeated by my path Wally came for revenge but this time his Nasod Inspector was 10 times stronger. Unable to beat him we fled to Bethma but to our horror it was completely distroyed by Shayak the Shadow Shaman and his more powerful Ancient Bone Dragon who was defeated previously by Twin Destroyers path. Somehow excaping both Wally's and Shayak's wrath we finally reach Altera. The Pongo's were hostile to us and unable to find the answers we needed we headed to Altera Core again and the worse has happened. The Nasod King had a new smaller yet extremely powerful body, next to him Alterasia Type-H. Reborn and as the trend goes even more powerful than ever before.

"Kyahaha! CODE-5105 Eve, come over here my sweet. I have rebuilt the the Nasod kingdom and it needs a queen to be command. Together we shall destroy the humans once and for all!"

"Eve wishes not to destroy the humans Nasod King, I am happy my fellow Nasods are reborn but there codes and AI seems to only be fit for battle. What is this King?"

"Eve...if you do not join us, we will deactivate you permanently. We are the old, long since dead breed of Nasods, this is the new generation of Nasods! Do not oppose us."

"My scanners say that you have been corrupted Nasod King...please listen to reason"

"Eve unit...you have chosen the side of humans...therefore I shall destroy you all in one blow!"

The Nasod King attacked us with an unbelievable amount of power. We might of been killed if Add hadn't came and created an electronic shield. We quickly fled and called everyone in the guild to join us in this battle, I also called each of there paths using Henir's power. Imperial, Rebellion and Transformation all working as one. This is not just a battle for our lives...its a battle for the world. Humans won the first Great Nasod War due to the Nasods having lack of El power. But with the El on there side it's impossible to know who'll win this one... This is my fault...I could of stopped them...but I hesitated. It is my responsibility now. I'll lead everyone to victory. Eve much to her dismay agreed to help us, it's time to assemble our army. Humans will win again in this war...

**The Second Great Nasod War**

* * *

Inf: *cough* sry guys, the next chapter of this won't be put in until Seeker of the Truth is up to date. The events of this happens immediately after a certain chapter on it. Lemme know what you think okay~ au revuar or something


End file.
